


Do The Dishes!

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Viktor has a terrible habit of being forgetful, but this time he could never expect what happens as a result. A Yuri! on Ice oneshot.





	Do The Dishes!

Viktor was lazing about on the couch one morning checking the media and basically doing anything except be productive. It had been several months since Yuuri had taken silver at the Grand Prix Final and they had bought a flat together in Hasetsu to use during the off season. While Yuuri was still rather awkward about the whole situation, there was no denying that he enjoyed always having Viktor around… mostly.  
Sometime around noon, Yuuri returned from a run and a practice session at Ice Castle. Viktor listened to his footsteps as he let himself in and walked through the flat, enjoying having Yuuri so close to him. Thinking of this, a soft smirk played at his mouth, at which moment Yuuri finally entered the room.  
“Viktor, I… huh? What are you smirking at?”  
“Ah, Yuuri… oh, nothing. Just thinking about things. How was your practice?”  
“Uh… it went well. I landed my quads today. But Viktor…”  
“Excellent, excellent! I wish I had been there to see it!” He gave Yuuri a massive grin and got up to hug him. When he did, however, Yuuri gently pushed him away.  
“Viktor… what have you been doing all morning? You were supposed to do the chores, namely the dishes… after last night…” Viktor’s eyes widened and he gave an innocent smile, scratching his head.  
“Oh, heh… I suppose I was, wasn’t I? Whoopsie, must have slipped my mind.” He shrugged innocently with a light laugh.  
“Viktor……” Realizing he couldn’t laugh his way out of this one, Viktor hung his head and sighed.  
“I’m sorry Yuuri, I just get so distracted. You know how forgetful I am.” Yuuri sighed.  
“Yes, I know. But they need to be done. Apparently Yurio is in town and plans to visit in a few hours. I want everything taken care of by then, okay?”  
“Alright, alright…wait, where are you going?”  
“They want me to teach a special class at Ice Castle for a group of kids. Ever since the Grand Prix Final business there has been booming.”  
“Oh, really now? Well, good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.” He took Yuuri’s right hand and kissed the ring adorning it, making its owner blush deeply.  
“V-Viktor! I-it’s just a k-kids class…”  
“Hmm… and you’re still nervous, like always.” He took Yuuri’s chin in his other hand and brought his face close. “Do I need to distract you? That always seems to help.” Snapping to his senses, Yuuri frantically pulled away.  
“H-huh?! N-n-n-no… you… you’re fine, just……just do the dishes!” With that he ran out the door and left. Viktor chuckled, obviously enjoying how flustered he had made Yuuri.  
“Heh, I suppose all that Eros last season didn’t teach him much, did it?” He smiled and continued musing about his companion while checking his phone for news on Yurio. Apparently he was going to be there in roughly two hours. Precisely two hours later, a sharp knock on the door surprised Viktor.  
“Viktor! I know you’re in there, open the damn door!” It was Yurio, impatient as ever.  
“Yurio! It’s great to see you, and happy late birthday! I saw that Yakov and everyone threw a nice party for you. Sorry I could not be there.”  
“Tch, it was overkill. Getting older isn’t a good thing for a skater, Viktor. You should know.” Viktor smirked and ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“You haven’t changed a bit. Good.”  
“H-hey! Stop that! I’m not a child, and besides, it hasn’t even been that long since the finals!” Viktor laughed and noticed the sounds of a disgruntled Yuuri coming home.  
“Ugh… kids are so hard on themselves these days, Viktor! None of them were happy with their performances today, even though…” He stopped as he entered the living room and noticed Yurio. “O-oh! Hey, Yurio. I didn’t know you were here…”  
“Observant as ever, aren’t you, pork cutlet bowl? What are you ranting about?”  
“Yuuri taught a special session at Ice Castle today. Isn’t that great?” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri with a massive grin. Yurio scoffed.  
“Ugh, must you two do that while I’m here? So, the little piggy thinks he can coach now? How pathetic.”  
“N-no! It… it was just a bunch of kids… I’m no coach!” Yuuri hurriedly tried to defend himself. Yurio just smirked before his stomach let out a growl.  
“Oh, seems our guest is hungry, ey Yuuri?”  
“Ah! Yes, um… one moment!” Yuuri headed to the kitchen and rummaged through their food for a minute before stopping. “Viktor…. you didn’t do the dishes! I told you to take care of that before Yurio got here!” He stormed back into the main room with his arms crossed. “How can I feed anyone with no dishes, hm?” Viktor laughed shakily as his face paled.  
“Oh…uh, right. Dishes…ummm…I’ll be right back!” He left the flat and ran off somewhere, leaving Yuuri standing there is a mix of shock and anger.  
“If he’s doing what I think he’s doing…”  
“Geez, are you two always like this? Gross.” Yurio rolled his eyes and Yuuri nearly jumped, forgetting he had a guest.  
“U-uh…no! No we aren’t! Viktor just…uhmmm”  
“Hmph, whatever. Not like I care what you two do.” He flopped down in a chair and Yuuri nervously sat on the couch. They sat there for a while and Yuuri awkwardly tried to make small talk.  
“Uh, how’s your Grandpa, Yurio?”  
“Eh, he’s good. Haven’t seen him since the finals, but last I heard he was fine.”  
“And Otabek? Are you still…er… hanging out?”  
“Yeah, he’s here with me actually. Decided to stay back at the hotel though. He does that.”  
“Oh, so you guys are… friends?”  
“Da. Obviously.”  
“Oh….” Yuuri fidgeted a bit and was quiet. About a half an hour later, Viktor returned, and apparently he brought food.  
“Ah ha! Pork cutlet bowls have arrived!” He set one out for everyone on the coffee table. “Eat up!” Yuuri, while more than grateful for Viktor’s return, shook his head but ate anyway, remembering he hadn’t had breakfast that morning since there were no dishes. After a while, they decided to go wander around Hasetsu. They visited Yuuri’s parents and Yuko at Ice Castle. While they walked by the beach, Yurio spotted Otabek and called him over, inviting him to join their group. He agreed and the four of them continued on, spending hours out and about until it was well after dark. They reached the edge of town and looked out across the dark countryside. Otabek dropped a hand on Yurio’s shoulder.  
“We should get going. We actually have plans tomorrow, remember Yuri?”  
“Right. Let’s go then, Beka. We’ll probably see you two again before we leave.”  
“Alright. It was good seeing you, Yurio!” The two left, walking away side by side in their black jackets, one tall and dark haired, the other shorter and blonde. They were like perfect opposites walking in quiet harmony. This brought a smile to Viktor’s lips. “We should go too, Yuuri. We need to have dinner.” Yuuri, still curious what Viktor was smiling about, closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Viktor.” He looked at Yuuri for a moment before remembering.  
“Oh… right. The dishes.” They quietly kept walking for a while longer. Suddenly, Viktor snatched Yuuri’s hand. “I know! Let’s go out for dinner. Somewhere nice.”  
“H-huh?! Like… like, on a…date?” Yuuri gulped nervously, making Viktor laugh.  
“If you like, we could make it a date. Either way, both of us need to eat. Would a date with me make you happy?” He gave Yuuri a seductive look.  
“N-n-no, no no nonono!!” Yuuri waved his hands back and forth rapidly and Viktor’s face fell a little. “I-I mean… that’s not…..you….let’s just get food….and go home!”  
“Hehe…hmm…” Viktor looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “No, I think I want this to be a date, so let’s get going. I have a place in mind.” He took Yuuri’s hand again and practically ran off with him in tow. Somewhat out of breath and laughing a bit, they arrived and one of the nicer restaurants in town and quickly got a table. Yuuri was torn between being extremely happy and totally uncomfortable with the whole experience, picking at his food aimlessly. Viktor noticed the light blush on his companion’s face.  
“Yuuri… you aren’t embarrassed by me, are you?” He crooned to him softly.  
“O-oh! O-o-of course not! It’s just…well… I’ve never really done this sort of thing…”  
“What do you mean? We went on plenty of dates throughout last season. Remember Christmas? When you proposed to me? We really should follow up on that, you know. People will start to wonder.” He casually let his ring catch the light, making Yuuri nervously twist his own ring, remembering that day as if it were yesterday.  
“W-w-w-what?!!? V-Viktor… what are you saying?!”  
“What do you mean? You bought the rings and we got engaged. Everyone knows that. Don’t tell me you have cold feet?” He casually leaned forward on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. “I thought you’d figured out by now that there’s no way I’m letting you go.” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he blushed deeply.  
“Viktor…perhaps…we should discuss this further at home? I think we may have been misunderstanding each other…” A fearful flash of doubt crossed Viktor’s eyes, but he nodded.  
“Alright, let’s go then.” Once outside, it was Yuuri who took Viktor’s hand this time, still blushing as he intertwined their fingers and walked somewhat ahead of him. Once they were home, Yuuri drug Viktor into the kitchen and surprised him by pinning him against the wall and pressing their foreheads together.  
“Viktor… you… you drive me crazy, you know that? I…you know how difficult these things are for me…but…I was never really sure of your feelings…or mine. But, I think I am… now. So, let’s work up to making things official, okay? I… I’d like that…” Viktor’s eyes lit up and he smiled seductively, putting one hand on Yuuri’s waist and stroking his face with the other.  
“Yuuri… I’m so happy to hear you say that. Don’t worry, I’ll coach you in the art of romance too, my pork cutlet bowl.” He tried to leave but Yuuri caught his arm firmly and spun him back to face him. He brought his lips next to Viktor’s ear, whispering to him softly.  
“Do the damn dishes, Viktor, or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” With a satisfied smirk, he released the surprised Russian and headed to the bedroom. Viktor smiled once Yuuri had left the room and shook his head.  
“Heh, maybe he understands Eros better than I thought…” With that, Viktor set to work doing the dishes while happily musing about his future with Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
